Megumi Hayashibara
めぐみ|hayashibara megumi}} es una seiyū que interpreta la voz de Lina Inverse en las adaptaciones anime y radio dramas de Slayers, ademas de Canal Vorfeed en la serie anime Lost Universe. Biografía Megumi Hayashibara nació el día 30/07/1967 en Tokio, Japón. Cuando era una niña, le encantaba ver anime, y ella se sorprendió al enterarse de que los adultos proveían las voces de los personajes; ella creía que eran reales. Cuando fue un poco mayor, ella fue una de las 18 chicas seleccionadas de entre más de 600 por una agencia de talentos, Arts Vision, para recibir un entrenamiento y así convertirse en seiyūs profesionales. A pesar de su formación de dos años en Arts Vision, los padres de Hayashibara se oponían a su potencial de carrera; cediendo ante sus presiones, Hayashibara se matriculó en la escuela de enfermería, y no le gustaba. Al tiempo vio un artículo de una revista sobre una escuela de actuación de voz que estaba reclutando estudiantes, y tomó una decisión para dejar la enfermería y convertirse en actriz. El primer papel Hayashibara en una serie anime, fue el de un niño estudiante de preescolar fuera de escena, cuya voz es escuchada en el primer episodio de Maison Ikkoku. Más tarde también fue acreditada como proporcionar la voz de Yosuke Nanao, hermano menor de Kozue Nanao. A continuación, pasó a interpretar cientos, si es que no miles de otras voces. Además de su carrera como seiyū, Hayashibara es una cantante consumada, con catorce albúmenes solistas publicados entre el año 1991 y el año 2004. También ha protagonizado dos programas de radio de música y entrevistas, "Tokyo Boogie Night" (en Tokio) y "Megumi's Heartful Station" (en Osaka). El día 30/03/1998, en su cumpleaños 31, Hayashibara finalmente se casaría con un colega con el cual había tenido un noviazgo durante los cinco años anteriores. El día 28/06/2004, dio a luz a su primer bebé, una niña. Slayers Hayashibara realizó el papel protagonista de Lina Inverse en las diferentes adaptaciones de Slayers y también el personaje de una sola aparición Rayla en la serie anime Slayers TRY. Lina Inverse fue sin duda el papel que le trajo a Hayashibara la fama que goza en la actualidad, y sobre todo la fama que recibió a finales de la década 1990. Hayashibara ha hecho saber que echa de menos interpretar a Lina y desearía que hubiera más anime de Slayers para que así pudiera actuar más como ese personaje. Ella ha dicho en más de una ocasión que Lina esta "durmiendo" dentro de su corazón, lista para ser convocada para otra actuación. Lost Universe Mientras que la serie anime Lost Universe no era ni de lejos tan popular como Slayers, Hayashibara pasó a interpretar las voces de Canal Vorfeed y Night Dragon Vorfeed en esta serie. Otras interpretaciones famosas * Ranma Saotome chica (Ranma ½, 1989) * Pai Ayanokoji (3×3 Eyes, 1991) * Ai Amano (Video Girl Ai, 1992) * Momiji Fujimiya (Blue Seed, 1994) * Tira Misu (Bakuretsu Hunters, 1995) * Lime (Saber Marionette, 1995) * Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion, 1995) * Musashi (Pocket Monsters, 1997) * Ai Haibara (Detective Conan, 1997) * Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop, 1998) * Anna Kyōyama (Shaman King, 2000) Música Albúmenes solistas * Half and, Half (1991) * WHATEVER (1992) * Perfume (1992) * SHAMROCK (1993) * PULSE (1994) * SpHERE (1994) * Enfleurage (1995) * bertemu (1996) * Iravati (1997) * ふわり (Fuwari, 1999) * VINTAGE S (2000) * VINTAGE A (2000) * feel well (2002) * center color (2004) * Plain (2007) * Tanoshii Douyou (2007) * CHOICE (2010) Slayers * Get along * KUJIKENAIKARA! * Give a reason * Breeze * don't be discouraged * Nemurenai yoru wa... * Otome no inori * EXIT→RUNNING * Going History * Shakunetsu no Koi * SLAYERS 4 the future * MIDNIGHT BLUE * Shining Girl * just be conscious * RUN ALL THE WAY! * Reflection * GLORIA ~Kimi no Todoketai~ * raging waves * I & Myself * Kagirinai Yokubō no Naka ni * Touch yourself * feel well * Rumba Rumba * Meet again * Plenty of grit * Revolution * Front breaking * Sunadokei * JUST BEGUN Lost Universe * ~infinity~∞ * EXTRICATION * Toki wo Koete Vídeos 秀逗魔导士 Get along MV Slayers Ending 1° - Kujikenaikara - Megumi Hayashibara & Masami Okui Enlaces externos * megumi HOUSE (pagina web oficial) Categoría:Personas Categoría:Seiyūs